


Together

by keepasecretgetastrawberry



Series: Pidge x Reader One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Coming Out, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepasecretgetastrawberry/pseuds/keepasecretgetastrawberry
Summary: Anon prompt on tumblr:I was wondering, could you write a fic where the reader and Pidge come out to everyone that they're dating?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say I am disappointed that no one else has used the Protective Coran tag  
> Give the Gorgeous Man his recognition okay
> 
> And hope you enjoy!

 

“We’ll have to tell them eventually, you know,” Pidge said quietly, her hands carding gentlythrough your hair.

You hummed noncommittally from your place in Pidge’s lap, hoping she wouldn’t pursue thesubject further. You hadn’t been…  avoiding it, exactly, just… trying to stall it from happening.

They weren’t  entirely  the same thing, okay!

“y/n…” Pidge prodded your forehead, failing to earn a reaction. “ y/n …” The Green Paladinfrowned down at you, the crease between her eyebrows - which you found adorable -forming. “ y/n !”

“Uh huh,” you responded, feeling a distant echo of guilt beginning to pool in your gut but notoffering anything else to the conversation nonetheless.

“Come on, y/n, talk to me. Can we tell them?”

“Can you get some more sleep?”

The soothing sensation of light fingers through your hair ceased suddenly, and you tilted yourhead backwards to see your girlfriend scowling at you with her arms crossed.

You sighed, sitting up on Pidge’s bed. Both of the topics the two of you had brought up weresensitive; you had been adamant for a while that your relationship be kept a secret from theother residents of the castle, and you had been nagging at Pidge to get more sleep for evenlonger. She was desperate to find her family, you understood that, but the bags under hereyes were concerning.

“Pidge, I’m just worried -” 

“Yeah, well, you don’t need to be.”

She was shutting down, closing off from you; you’d done this a thousand times before. Anyhint of what Pidge perceived as interrupting her search for her family, and she’d cut you off.

“Pidge.”

Silence.

“ Pidge . I know how important finding your family is to you, but… would they want you to dothis? Running yourself to the ground, putting your health at risk?” 

You knew you’d made a mistake as soon as you saw the glare Pidge fired your way, eyesshining as she jerked away from you.

“You don’t know what they’d want! You don’t know  anything  about that, okay, you - you haveno right to tell me what they’d  want! ”

“Pidge, honey, I -” 

“No,” your girlfriend interjected, pushing you away from her. “No. Just - get out.”

“Pidge -”

“Get out! ” She all but shrieked, and you silently left the room, letting the door slide shutbehind you. Once it was safely closed, you slid down into a sitting position, letting your headcollide with the surface with a soft  thunk.

“Uhhhh…”

A familiar voice yanked you out of your thoughts as you jerked from your sitting position tosee Hunk, standing in the doorway of the room opposite with a faintly terrified expression. 

Shit.

“Why were you in Pidge’s room? Curfew was like, an entire varga ago, and - were you twofighting? Because that’s really not good for the team, and -” 

Making a silent apology in your head, you moved suddenly and pressed Hunk against thewall, earning a quiet squeak from the boy. 

“If you breathe a  word about what you heard,” you hissed, “I will make you regret it.”

With that, you pushed off the wall, walking away from Hunk - the guy you were on a teamwith, who was supposed to be your  friend \- as he slowly backed into his room with a terrifiedwhimper.

You really messed up.

 

* * *

The next morning there was an obvious air of tension surrounding you and Pidge, an obviousair of worry surrounding Hunk, and an obvious air of confusion surrounding the others, whowere glancing between you as if looking ten million times would give them the answer. Pidgeresolutely refused to look at you throughout all of breakfast, while Hunk would hesitantlymeet your eyes, then hastily glance away. 

 After one of the most awkward breakfasts you’d ever sat through - even with Lance’sattempts to relieve the tension with his trademark flirting and jokes - Shiro had called youbehind the others for “a word”, which left a sick feeling in your stomach that you thought youwouldn’t have to feel once you’d left teachers and instructors behind. 

“y/n, is everything alright?” 

You looked up at Shiro, all tall and imposing and leader-ly and concerned, and wondered howthe heck you were going to get out of this one. 

“Everything’s fine.”

_‘And, here comes the eyebrow raise… there it is’_.

“Did something happen between you and Pidge?”

The worst part about all this was that Shiro wasn’t grilling you for information; he was justconcerned , and you understood that, and it wasn’t fair of you to lie but you didn’t know whatelse to do.

“We just… had an argument. We’ll probably be fine by tomorrow.”

“Can you tell me what this argument was about?”

“No.”

A hand landed on your shoulder, and you quit avoiding Shiro’s gaze.

“Look, I know that something’s been on Pidge’s mind for a while now - something other thanher father and Matt. I don’t know if you know what it is, but it’s been seriously affecting her -and the other Paladins. I know things aren’t easy up here in space, but… your support wouldreally help her. She thinks of you in very high regard, you know.” 

The hand on your shoulder left, so did Shiro, and you were left to sink into a chair and pressyour face into your hands.

You hadn’t realised quite how much the concept of your relationship was weighing on Pidge’smind - along with everything else she had to deal with, too. You were scared of telling theothers - scared they’d see you differently, scared they wouldn’t believe you, scared they’dhate you - and somewhere along the line you’d forgotten that she must have been scaredtoo.

Crap.

You could fix this. You knew you could.

 

* * *

 

“Pidge?” 

The Green Paladin paused in her typing for a moment before resuming. 

“Do you need something?”

The coldness in her voice stung, but you were determined to make this right.

“Look, can we talk?”

She paused once again, then resumed.

“About what?”

A chill resounded itself in the air between you, an invisible barrier stopping you from reachingeach other. It was your job to break down that barrier. 

“About maybe telling the team about us.”

Pause.

Pidge’s head raised to look at you, her brown eyes wide. “You’re not just saying that to getme to talk to you, are you?”

“No! No.” You sat down cross-legged next to her, leaving a respectable distance in case shewanted space. “I was just… thinking. And I know that you’ve kept secrets from the teambefore, and you probably don’t want to do that again, so… I don’t want to be the one forcingyou to keep another.”

Your girlfriend frowned at you, suspicion evident in the set of her mouth. “So… when do youwant to tell everyone, then? If you’re seriously thinking about it.”

“Well… now? Now could be good. Or later. Anytime soon, I guess.”

For a minute, Pidge just blinked at you, then stood up, placing her laptop to the side.

“Now?”

“Now.”

“Right now?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.”

You both stood awkwardly for a few seconds, before you were engulfed in a hug, Pidge’shair brushing against your cheek.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” she whispered, and you smiled faintly.

“I’m sorry for not trying to understand.”

After pressing a light kiss to Pidge’s forehead, the two of you went to find the others.

 

* * *

 

“Wait.” You latched onto Pidge’s wrist just before she could open the door, pulling her back.

“Just… give me a minute.” You took a deep breath in, trying to calm your heart rate, whichwas beating at the same pace it would mid-battle.

“Hey…” a hand laid gently on your cheek, forcing you to look up into the light brown eyesyou adored. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. That said, I am ninety-five percentsure that this will go fine, and no matter what happens, we’ll work through this together. Gotit?”

You nodded, took Pidge’s hand, and stepped into the room.

The other members of the team all looked at you with different expressions as you walkedin; Shiro with expectance, Allura and Coran with a reassuring smile, Keith with a frown, Hunkwith confusion, and Lance with… well, Lance looked pretty much indifferent.

“Um… so…” Pidge began, “there’s… something we haven’t been telling you guys.”

You didn’t think a frown could just…  increase  like that. Looking at Keith’s expression, youwere wrong. The others didn’t seem too concerned, though; Shiro even sent an encouragingsmile your way.

“Me and y/n, we’re, um…” Pidge sent you a glance. You nodded. “Together.”

Silence.

“Like,  _together_ , together. Dating. Y’know. That."

Then…

“WHAT? ” Keith practically leapt out of his chair, looking vaguely terrified. “Since when? How?Why? What?”

Shiro made a calming gesture towards the Red Paladin, then sent the two of you a smile.

“Not going to lie, I’m actually pretty surprised, but I want you both to know you have my fullsupport.” A warmth rose in your chest at the words, and you smiled back.

Hunk wrapped Pidge in a hug, practically lifting her off the floor in the process.

“You got a girlfriend! And here I was thinking you’d never  want  to date anyone!”

Pidge laughed, returning the hug.

“Honestly, I’m mostly just surprised the mice didn’t pick up on this,” Allura began, “but thetwo of you bonded in this way is quite sweet.”

“Ahem.”

You turned to see Coran, looming over you. You could honestly say you’d never been afraidof the Altean… until now.

“While I certainly approve of Number Five’s capability to make decisions of courtship, it ismy duty as Advisor to deem whether one is worthy of their affection. Training room,tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.”

What.

_ What._

No one else seemed to know either.

Lance still hadn’t shown a reaction, and it was making you nervous. 

“Uh… Lance?”

“Yeah?”

The Blue Paladin raised an eyebrow, and you flushed. “Um… so… don’t know if you missedthe memo, but -”

“Oh no, I already knew.”

The entire room paused.

“You  knew?” Keith questioned, staring at Lance as if he’d just declared garlic knotsdisgusting, while Lance simply shrugged.

“Well,  duh . It was easy to tell! They’re always spending time together, always having privateconversations,  and  they stare into each other’s eyes like the entire universe exists in them. Itwas pretty obvious.”

Before anyone could state their confusion, Lance’s entire demeanour shifted as he turned toyou, eyes cold.

“There is one thing I’d like to say, though.” Lance’s voice lowered. “You hurt Pidge, I hurtyou.”

Oh jeez.

“Understandable, have a nice day,” was all you managed to squeak out, and the deadpanglare on Lance’s face was replaced with a grin.

“Great!”

* * *

After spending some more time with the team - including apologising to Hunk, who said that it was alright, he had just been a bit shocked - you returned to your room, lying on your bedand thinking for a while.

 “y/n?”

A knock on your door disturbed your thoughts, and you stumbled out of bed to open the door.

“Yeah, what’s - Pidge?”

You were alarmed to see the smaller girl in your doorway, trembling with red-rimmed eyes.

“I… I know you said I should get more sleep, but I - so I tried and I - I can’t do it, I can’t shutmy brain up for long enough and then when I  do  I - I keep dreaming of Matt and my dad and I\- I -”

You brought her into your arms as she burst into tears, shutting the door and wrapping yourarms around her as you guided her to the bed. It hurt, seeing the girl you cared for like this -desperately clutching her arms around you as she bawled her heart out. You brought a handup to her hair and smoothed it softly, trying to be as gentle as you could as you let Pidgecalm down.

“It’s alright, it’ll be alright.”

Pidge sniffed, burying her head in your shoulder; you rubbed her back in what you hopedwas a calming gesture. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Pidge straightened up,wiping her eyes. You handed her a tissue and let her clean herself up, still sniffling.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked quietly, and weren’t surprised when the other girlshook her head.

“Tomorrow. Just… not now.”

“Okay,” you whispered, smiling reassuringly. “Want to cuddle in here for tonight?”

Pidge nodded wordlessly, and you wrapped your arms around her shoulders, leaning downand bringing the blankets up over the two of you.

“I’ve got you,” you whispered. “And if any bad dreams come, I’ll fight them off for you, yeah?”

You received a chuckle for that, and smiled as you swept a few strands of Pidge’s hair awayfrom her eyes.

“You’ll be alright,” you promised, leaning in to kiss her on the nose. “And no matter whathappens, we’ll work through this together."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! They are my one fuel substance (other than souls of the innocent)


End file.
